


I tried to picture me without you but I can't ||Glitter and Gold

by orphan_account



Series: Glitter and Gold [1]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Crying, Eventual relationship? - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 16:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10251287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: {Part 1/5 of the 'Glitter and Gold' series!}Chika thinks she's friends with a bunch of straight girls, and that she's the only gay in the group. Boy if she about to be proven wrong.You loves Chika. She always has done, and always will. Chika has no idea, and You wants to change that. The only problem is, she doesn't know how. Time to bakeher a cake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This chapter is short as it is just setting up the scene, plot, etc. The next chapter will really start the story off, and I hope you'll all enjoy it! There's gonna be quite a bit of crossing over from the other stories {When they are posted} in this series so I would advise to read them all!

It had always been them. It had always been Chika and You. Ever since they first met, the pair had stuck together like glue. They didn't do everything together, but they were mostly together all the time. You liked it this way. Things had started to change when they entered their second year of high school. Chika had come up with some crazy idea to become school idols, and You followed along with her idea like a little puppy. She was excited that they would finally get to do something together, just the two of them! Or so she thought, until their group of two grew to a group of nine. It seemed to have just happened like that, and it felt strange to think back to when there were only two of them. They had become like a family, and You strangely enjoyed their company. But she was jealous. Jealous of how much time Chika spent with Riko, or with Kanan, or with anyone for that matter. Sure, You loved her friends and they were very special to her, but if she could, she would turn back time and change it so they were only a group of two.

Every time she had that thought, You felt a sick twist of guilt in her gut and instantly felt terrible for thinking it. But she couldn't help herself. Her heart wanted it to be just the two of them; Just her and Chika. Alone. This was all down to one simple, seemingly harmless fact; You had a crush on Chika. A seriously big crush. 

It had started sometime around when they were nine when You had notice how pretty Chika actually was, and it was all downhill from there. As they grew older, You's attraction to Chika only grew and she soon decided that yep this was a crush and that yep she was also gay. Brilliant.

You had never said anything to anyone about her feelings, not even her parents. She knew they wouldn't mind, but she still said nothing. She was more worried about them actually telling Chika if she was honest, and that was the last thing she wanted to do. She just wanted it to go away, and she was sure it would eventually.

Spoiler alert, it doesn't.

~~~

Chika had noticed a change in You's behaviour lately, but thought nothing of it. It was just You being You. The only thing she was concerned about was how overly touchy-feely You had been getting. It was only worrying her because she knew that something must be up with her to stay acting like this. She'd tried to bring it up with her, but You just made some lame excuse up about Chika looking cold or about a bug. Chika thought it was actually kinda cute to watch her stumble over her words trying to figure something out, but then again when wasn't You cute?

Chika found her best friend absolutely adorable, and she couldn't get enough of her! It was one of the main reasons why she was so happy when You had decided to join her in her quest to be school idols. You herself had seemed happy about it at first, but as more people joined, she seemed to become less so. You never had been the best at sharing, but she was just going to have to live with it!


End file.
